overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mangle
Synopsis Mangle is a unit composed of two Omnics who were crippled after being attacked by sadistic humans. This lead to a misanthropic view humanity and keen hatred to see their extinction. Appearance Fallon has lost both of his legs, he sits on Calibur's right shoulder. Fallon has six dots on his forehead and has a bronze colour scheme on his jaw. He is half blind. Calibur has a dented head and has straps in order to hold Fallon onto his shoulder. He is larger and bulkier than a standard Omnic. He also wears a poncho that hides the scars and dents on his torso. Calibur has scars on his right eye and the right side of his mouth is damaged. Story Fallon was a former member of the shambali monks and Calibur was forced to fight for the entertainment of the humans. The two met for the first time when Fallon was travelling the world. Fallon saw Calibur's distress and the two spent several days together because Fallon wanted to help Calibur forgive and leave his tormentors. Fallon's views of humanity were crushed after he and Calibur were attacked by a street gang, this caused Fallon to lose his legs and for Calibur to receive permanent head trauma which effected his speech and mental processing. The pair were saved by an underground medic that specialised in Omnic care, the medic fused the two together because it was the only way to save them both. Fallon became brain of the pair whereas Calibur became the brawn. Realising that the suffering of the Omnics will never change and that humanity is irredeemable, Fallon became misanthropic and vowed to avenge the Omnics. Calibur agreed without hesitation and the two left in order to find any remnants of Null Sector. The pair were a destructive and unstoppable force, they were known as Mangle due to their fusion. Personality Calibur has a low view of humanity and is cynical towards Fallon's former views of humanity. According to Fallon, Calibur is capable of speaking to Fallon through their minds. Calibur is said to be sadistic towards their actions and is also deeply depressed about their fusion because he wishes to communicate with someone new. Fallon was formerly optimistic and hopeful towards humanity but when he was assaulted and fused to Calibur, he lost these views. He believes that Omnics are the next step in evolution and that humanity is a waste of space and thought. When killing humans, he laughs and regards their deaths as "pest control". When he see's Omnic's or robots like Orisa, he is peaceful and patient, never enforcing his views but plants seeds of doubt in their heads so that they start to question their loyalties. Weapon Minigun * 200'' rounds per clip'' * 2.66-second reload * 11 points of damage * 12.5 rounds per sec * 72 m/s projectile speed * 2.75 m/s movement speed Abilities * '''Paralyzing Strike: '''Mangle punches the target which stuns the target for 4 seconds and does 30 points of damage. This takes 12 seconds to recharge. * '''Judo Toss: '''Mangle throws the target 5 meters in any direction, this does 40 to 50 points of damage to the target. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Dreamsmasher Mangle uses explosive rounds and does 150 points of damage per shot shot and it lasts for 6 seconds. Trivia * Mangle's design was based Laird and Nick from Outlast 2. * Mangle was created because a realistic version of a symbiotic character was needed. * In fights, Fallon may say "Beasts all over the shop", this a reference to Father Gascoigne from Bloodborne. * A rejected idea was that Mangle would also have the ability to teleport forward, like Tracer's blink ability. This was designed to compensate for Mangle's slow speed but it was rejected because it was too similar to Catsor and Pollux from God of War Ascension. * Calibur's injuries was based on Koba's from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.